Sansnuts
Sansnuts is Ducksmeme's new page. For ducksmeme, click here. Sansnuts is an ironic meme page heavily involved in the FMT community, started on january 4th, 2019 by Colin B. (His original meme page was started years earlier), it very rarely posted up until august. Sansnuts was created originally created as a follow up to the deletion of ducksmeme and as a bone fan page, but Sans has made it clear he isn't interested in taking the username. He is well known for starting robert downey jr irony / i'm stuff jokes, and being the original yoda gaming. He did not have internet access regularly from January until August, essentially meaning he had been trapped in a time capsule since big chungus was a new and upcoming funny maymay, so coming back and seeing all the changes was a bit of a shock to him. When he came back, he decided to leave behind his accounts gwen.moments and papyrusandsusie to spend more time focusing on his feels page, Vector.feels (mandalorian.feels was created later in october as dipper.moments). Sansnuts was an admin of peridot.moments with his ex, but decided the page was morbidly unfunny and stopped using it. Admin 1 (Daniela) also does not seem interested in posting again. His best friends are pimpin steve, fish3rfrito, patrickwarburtonfan53 and epicmanscott. Vector.Feels "Do not fear the unknown" -Vector Vector feels is one of sansnuts's two feels pages at the moment, the other being mandalorian.feels. The page was started on February 20, 2018 as jacksepticeye.feels,becoming vekktore in may of the same year. Vector was deleted on the same day as ducksmeme, but came back several months later and eventually switched to vector.feels. Vector won the fan vote for best feels account of 2019. Mandalorian.feels "Ladies and gentlemen, we did it." -Mandalorian.feels deleting of nextyoungmodels Mandalorian feels is the other page owned by sansnuts, created on October 29, 2019 as dipper.moments. The original intent of the page was to be the most shitty feels page out there, posting only 0 effort jokeless impact font memes. This slowly evolved into Dipper having reactions to images consisting of one word, breaking away from the original intent of the page and opening the gates for mandalorian. Mandalorian came around before christmas break 2019 with the motive of the page being to be the "crusader of feels". Mandalorian can't stand degenerates like animal abuser and pedophiles, and has organized several raids apart from his 2 most well known. The raid that put mandalorian on the map was his raid on nextyoungmodels, which he decided to start after how disgusted he was when Rigby showed him the page. Soon, he posted an image of mandalorian calling out nextyoungmodels and asking others to do the same with the hashtag #ifuckinghatenextyoungmodels. After, tons of accounts joined the raid and reported and comment spammed nextyoungmodels. The hashtag reached 500 posts and over 35,000 people assisted by reporting the page. Nextyoungmodels then became scared, and changed his name to nextyoungmodel and removed the age labels he previously had on the images. Despite all the effort, instagram refused to take down the page despite the obvious borderline child pornography it was promoting. The raid died about a week and a half after it started, and it seemed like that was all she wrote. However, a few weeks later, mandalorian reminded everyone about how the page was still up and what they were doing. This tiny push was all that was needed, and the page was soon after taken down by instagram for sexually explicit content of minors. The long awaited victory came with the help of second in command ralsei, and that was that. Mandalorian also had a successful raid against known zoophile and animal abuser tailhole which was expected to be long and problematic, but the account was taken down in about an hour. Tailhole still has a twitter, though, that should be viewed with caution. Fun facts The nuts in his name is not actually talking about balls, it is talking about almonds since the page was originally made with a secondary title "Bad Time Almond Manufacturing Company" He is currently in 13 group chats He has an evil alter ego named Zuatand Sansnuts is a very avid lover of music, both creating and listening to it Sans was a member of skank city for a year and a half He is a chef who specializes in italian food Sansnuts has been working for nearly 3 years on an undertale fan game called "redemption" (The vector feels lore is VERY loosely based on this fan game!) Colin can name every state in alphabetical order He 100% completed lego star wars III including unlocking the secret characters He isn't bringing back pink guy feels, fuck you John